Birds in flight can collide with aerial lines. Aerial lines, and in particular smaller diameter aerial lines, can be difficult for the birds to see, especially in poor lighting, fog or adverse weather. Birds which collide with aerial lines are often killed due to the impact.
Additionally, birds which alight on aerial lines to perch can be electrocuted or otherwise harmed by contacting adjacent energized power lines or by grounding the power line to the supporting structure. Additionally, due to birds perching on aerial lines, electric utilities can be plagued with outages, bumps, spikes and dips in the electrical power of electrical systems.
Additionally, electrical utilities must comply with federally mandated Migratory Bird Treaty Act and The Eagle Protection Act, hereby incorporated by reference. Under federal law, electric utilities are required to protect a large number of species of birds from possible collision or electrocution. Large fines have been levied against electric utilities in instances where electric utilities neglected to protect birds. Electrical utilities are now taking great measures in order to insure that their electrical structures are safe for birds.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a large and growing commercial market for avian collision averters useful in diverting flight away from and averting collision with aerial lines. The market continues to grow as more electrical structures and aerial lines are built even in the most remote animal habitats. Because there is a large commercial demand for avian collision averters, the devices designed to divert flight and avert collision of birds and as deterrents of animals have taken a variety of forms such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,844; 5,299,528; and 5,650,594. In spite of the variety of avian collision averters and animal deterrent devices available, substantial problems remain unresolved discouraging their general use.
A significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be the lack of a visual deterrent sufficient to divert the flight of birds to avert collision with aerial lines. Many conventional avian deterrents provide a physical barrier which prevents the bird from contacting the structure or aerial line. However, birds can learn to work around the physical barrier or use the physical barriers as perches.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be rotation or flutter about the aerial line which can appear like a bird in flight. This motion can in certain instances attract birds to fly toward and not away from electrical structures and aerial lines.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be that the configuration of the avian deterrent in relation to the aerial line may orient in a single visual plane. For example, a substantially flat material hanging vertically from an aerial line may not be viewable to birds in a vertical flight path. Similarly, if the avian deterrent is mounted or blown by the wind in horizontal relation to the aerial wire, it may not be viewable to birds in a horizontal flight path.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be that the configuration, color, or level of contrast with the environment cannot be visually recognized by birds in flight.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be a lack of structural integrity resulting in disassembly by strong winds or a lack of sufficient fixed engagement with the aerial line which allows the avian flight diverter to rotate freely about or be moved along the aerial line from the original location. Conventional devices that become disassembled, rotate freely, or move along an aerial line may present a hazard greater than if no preventive measure had been taken in the first place.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents may be that installation of the devices requires line workers to violate safe working clearances of energized aerial lines in order to place the avian flight diverter on aerial lines or electrical structures. Recently, OSHA and NEC have adopted safety regulations regarding the safe working distance for persons working on high voltage power lines. The recommended minimum distance to be maintained is 2′ 1″ between the installer and an aerial line when working on installations over 600 volts.
Another significant problem with conventional avian deterrents can be that to safely install the devices requires at the very least, two line workers as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,844, or may require a dialectically insulated bucket truck as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,594. Thus, the cost of installation may become prohibitive.
Another problem with conventional avian deterrents can be that the method of fastening the devices to the electrical structures or aerial lines necessitates alteration of the electrical structure for the use of mechanical fasteners, or requires the assembly of the device to the aerial line. All of these procedures can be time consuming, difficult in the context of energized lines, and dangerous to persons performing the alterations or assembly.
Another problem with conventional avian and animal deterrent devices can be the complexity of design. Many conventional configurations contain various moving parts as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,528. The expense of these complex devices may be a major obstacle for the consumer in acquiring an avian or animal deterrent device.
Another problem with conventional avian deterrents may be that they cause static, corona, or radio interference.
The instant invention addresses each one of the above-mentioned problems in a practical fashion.